Shades of Blue
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: In a world of grey he lives alone, then a flash of blue eyes changes everything. AnzuXKaiba. Fluff warning.
1. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

* * *

**Shades Of Blue**

I sat and listened to the clamour surrounding me. Everything was just shades of grey, swirling, surrounding me slowly. I could feel myself succumbing to the darkness then a flash of colour caught my eye. Blue. An indescribable shade of blue concentrated in two eyes. Pure blue. I had never stared at anything so intently in my entire life, unfortunately for me their owner was more than a little surprised, and had no problem telling me so.

"What's wrong Kaiba-kun? Have I got something on my face?"

Her voice was so lovely; so open and happy. I swallowed quickly and mumbled some lame excuse. She shrugged in turn and sat down, opening her books and starting to read. During the class I kept sneaking glances at her. She looked so lovely concentrated so fully on the lesson being taught. Her brow was slightly furrowed and the sun shining through the window had brought a dusting of pink to her cheeks.

My mind kept replaying all our past encounters and suddenly I felt ashamed. Ashamed of my coldness, my rudeness, my insults, quite honestly I felt ashamed of all my actions, but through all that, the one thing I regretted the most was my constantly pushing her away. I vowed that the next time she talked to me it would be different.

"Hey Kaiba-kun, how are you?"

Her voice brought me back from my reverie.

"I was fine till you started talking to me" She looked hurt. I groaned internally- some habits die hard.

"Well I'll leave you to it then, I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me and the guys to the arcade..."

Then again, maybe I still had a shot...

"No I wouldn't like to come with you and your friends to the arcade..." Her eyes clouded over with hurt. "...however I would like to go with _you_ to dinner this Saturday. I will pick you up at 7. Wear something semi-formal" The look on her face was priceless. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement.

I got up and walked away without looking back, but somehow some of the heaviness had left my heart.

* * *

Anzu's POV 

He looked so forlorn. All alone in a mass of grey. Then all of the sudden he was looking at me. That couldn't have been right. And it wasn't, based on his reply to my question: "I was looking outside Mazaki. Your head just got in the way." Am I hearing things or did _the_ Seto Kaiba just mumble? I thought it better for my sake if I didn't comment on that so I turned around and opened my books. Throughout the class I had the oddest feeling I was being watched. Probably just tired.

Finally class was over. I waited till everyone left then looked around. Kaiba-kun hadn't moved an inch.

Well, I might as well ask him if he would like to come to the arcade. I still consider part of our group, whether he likes it or not, and I have no intention of giving up on him. I've seen him with Mokuba. No man with so much love in his eyes could ever be evil. However, all the warnings in the world couldn't have prepared me for what came next.

I politely asked him to come with me and the group to the arcade, overlooking the fact that he had managed to insult me within the first five seconds of my greeting, and he, very impolitely, declined. And then he...he...I can't believe it. I...I...I...have a date...w-w-with K-k-kaiba-kun?"

* * *

Note: Okay people I've had it. Read AND Review. Are those instructions really that hard to follow? 

If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me what you don't like. Tell me if I've made mistakes. This is very important! NO FLAMES though, they don't tell me anything except that their sender is immature. I WILL NOT update until I get 10 reviews!


	2. Emotional Hiccups

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

* * *

**Shades Of Blue**

" This one…nope…this one…What about?..." sighing in frustration Anzu threw the outfit on the bed. She had tried nearly a dozen outfits and none seemed right for her…uh…_outing _with Seto. "What in the world did he mean by semi-formal? Could he have been any _less _descriptive?" Throwing on her fourteenth outfit that evening, she looked in the mirror. 'Hmmm, not bad…I'll go with this.' The outfit she had decided on was a simple pale blue, silk dress with a mid-calf flowing skirt. She adorned herself with long silver earrings, a delicate silver bracelet, and a dark blue silk wrap.

She had just put on her high-heeled blue sandals when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

Seto had spent most of his day deciding what to wear, and finally decided on a midnight blue shirt, his black coat and black pants. 

"You look very handsome big brother." Mokuba's childish voice was heard in Seto's room and he turned around to find his little brother surveying him carefully.

"Glad I passed the test kiddo." He chuckled. "Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Are you kidding? You have a date, **and** judging by how you look I will be a very handsome guy when I grow up." He grinned.

Seto couldn't help but laugh at his brother's honesty. "Ok, now I'll be back late so don't wait up for me. Don't eat too many sweets, or watch too much TV. You can order take out if you want and if you need me my…"

"…phone is always on." Mokuba finished Seto's sentence. "Yes _mother!_" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Go and enjoy yourself. I mean it."

"Alright. Thanks Mokuba." He replied moving towards the door. 'Well, this is it.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Entering the limo he gave the driver Anzu's address. On the way there he went through all the possible ways the date could go wrong: maybe she wouldn't enjoy it…or maybe she just wouldn't show at all, or maybe… 

'Argh! This is crazy!' he berated himself. 'I'll be fine…but what if…no…" He sighed, relieved to have finally arrived at her house. Picking up the bouquet of flowers he had bought for Anzu he stepped out of the car. His stomach seemed to be intent on doing Pilates at the moment, and the butterflies inside it were dancing the cha-cha. After moments of agony that seemed to span for centuries he reached the door and knocked on it with his free hand. It opened and….

* * *

"Seto-kun! Hi! Uh…." Anzu stammered. 

"Anzu, these are for you" he extended his hand and gave her the flowers, managing to will his voice or his hands not to shake through (almost inhuman) determination. His mind reeled though. She looked absolutely stunning! He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Anzu talking to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said: would you like to come in while I out the flowers in water, Seto-kun?"

"Oh, right, yes. Thank you."

'Was he blushing?' Anzu shook her head. 'No way. Wait a minute. He had just called her Anzu!' she turned a deep shade of red. 'No honorary suffix…does that mean?' The glass vase slipped and landed in the sink with a large thud, thankfully, not breaking.

Catching her breath from the scare she yelped in fright as Seto appeared at her side.

"You're so clumsy Mazaki!" he said in a low voice.

'Well so much for the whole potential affection thing' she thought cynically.

"It's cute" He smirked as the vase slipped her grip yet again, and he caught it smoothly before it reached the floor.

* * *

Anzu just couldn't think anymore. ' C-c-c…cute? He thinks I'm…' her face glowed red at the thought. 

'She's really getting to me' thought Seto. 'Cute? Cute? Since when does that word even exist in my vocabulary?'

Her beautiful eyes looked at him questioningly. 'Cute doesn't even come close to it.' he thought.

Finally the flowers were arranged (safely) in the vase and they were both on their way to the door.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to her.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

Note: Alright. You know the routine. Ten reviews and then I'll put up the next chapter. Toodles. 


	3. Pas de Deux

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing: not Yu-gi-oh, not the characters, not the computer I'm writing on, not Microsoft, not…I own NOTHING!

* * *

**Pas-de-deux**

It was beautiful. A dark sky embedded with twinkling lights and a shy half moon beneath which the lights of the city gleamed cheerfully. Anzu took in the sight and a soft gasp escaped her lips:

"Kaiba-kun, this is…absolutely…incredible…."

They were currently atop the central building of Kaiba Corp, which had been carefully arranged with a table for two in the centre and soft lighting.  
Moving towards the table, Kaiba pulled out the chair and motioned for her to sit down.  
He noticed the pale blush staining her cheeks, and he couldn't help but admire her.

"Something on my face?" Anzu's voice cut through the silence.

"No."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. How do you like the food?"

Kaiba's attempts at conversation were very uncharacteristic, and Anzu giggled at how flustered he looked.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing…" she waved away the question "the food is really delicious…thanks again."

"Hn…" he cursed himself mentally trying to bite back a smart-alec remark.

"I'm…uh…glad you enjoy it…" 'No way! Did I just stutter!' the sudden realisation was followed by a few more internal curses.

Anzu just smiled.  
The rest of the course was eaten in a comfortable silence; two pair of eyes dancing unsynchronised- always watching the other, never meeting.  
Upon finishing the last bite, Kaiba set his fork down and enquired:

"Was it to your liking?"

"Oh yes, thank you. It was lovely, really…" she smiled

"So…" he continued "how are your dance lessons going?" he asked slyly.

"Very well, thank you…"

"Care to show me?" he teased, and enjoyed the sudden colouring of her cheeks.

"I would actually!" she half-snapped back, and wondered at the complete lack of surprise on his behalf.

Standing up, he reached out his hand to her, and all of the sudden they were lost to the world, in a rhythm as old as time – a feeling beyond anything words could describe and so much more.

* * *

Note: I decided to give up waiting for you people to review, so I'm putting this chapter up purely out of the goodness of my own heart. If you like it, fine; if you don't, that's fine too; and if you don't care, guess what? The feeling's mutual. Anyway, this goes out to all those of you who have reviewed: **Ark Angel H F B****, Jean-Luc Lover, Musafa, Tea/Anzu fan, Heather, Simply Alex, Orange Shadow, Mayberry 63, PriscillaGirl, Crystal Inferno, fightingcomet, Ellie 3005, ratloverjlw, bubbles05, FallinAngel 25, white artemis and blahdidahdidah.** (In no particular order. ) 


	4. Charming?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**Charming?**

After the dance, they sat down to enjoy dessert; Seto marvelled at how beautiful Anzu looked slightly flushed from exercise, beneath the soft light of the stars, and felt his own face warm up for a completely different reason.

Suddenly the soft sound of a champagne bottle popping broke through the stillness as Kaiba's entire frame shook slightly.

"Hic" (A/N: Gotcha! Thought I was gonna give them champagne didn't you?)

Anzu's eyes nearly tripled in size (A/N Wow XX)

THE Seto Kaiba was hiccupping?

"Hic"

"Umm…Kaiba-kun…ano…" her eyes roamed the table until they landed on the slice of lemon perched on the side of her tonic water glass. She took Kaiba's dessertspoon and squeezed the lemon into it, motioning to him to drink it. Kaiba glared at her.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a baby." She pouted.

"I am n-" he was cut short by Anzu who had taken this opportunity to push the spoon into his mouth.

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock, partly from Anzu's actions, and partly from the acrid juice burning his throat, and he tried hard not to choke.

"You…"he growled dangerously. " You didn't just do that!" THE Seto Kaiba had just been spoon-fed (!) by….by….He groaned internally.

"Yeah" she grinned "but it worked didn't it?"

Seto stopped for a moment, realising that the unpleasant sensation of incoming hiccups was completely gone.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad Kaiba-kun. You're actually quite adorable when you hiccup." She grinned again.

'Adorable?' his mind screamed. 'Why does the Universe hate me so!' He grimaced.

* * *

"If you are ready, then perhaps we could continue our date, hmmm?" he tried to summon all his remaining charm and salvage part of his dignity. Adorable indeed! 

"Sure" she replied airily.

Helping her stand up they headed towards the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Do I get a hint?"

"No."

The conversation had reverted to monosyllables once more, as Anzu trailed behind Kaiba. Realising she was falling behind he slowed his steps a little, allowing her to catch up. They walked around through winding maze-like corridors until they reached a door. Kaiba swiped his security card and it opened noiselessly; holding the door, he motioned for her to step inside.

Anzu gasped….

* * *

NOTE: I decided to update the story out of the goodness of my heart and coz you all love me ;) This is for all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you for your kindness and know you are all much appreciated.:) 


	5. In My Galaxy There Is You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**In My Galaxy There's You**

**

* * *

**_Anzu gasped…_

_

* * *

_

**Anzu POV**

It was so beautiful! All I could think was: "How in the world did he know!". My eyes darted, trying to drink in every careful detail of the view before me.

The room was dark, with no objects -that I could see anyway-but what took my breath away was the accurate and painstaking detail of the Milky Way.

I could see comets flying by, the twinkling of far away stars- it was as if I had stepped into the middle of one of my astronomy books. I felt my eyes welling up.

This was all so beautiful, and through it all I could feel his eyes carefully watching me.

I caught his gaze- his eyes were far more stunning than everything else as they sparkled mysteriously, reflecting mild amusement

* * *

**Seto POV**

The look on her face was all the reward I needed. I slapped myself for even thinking that. Seto Kaiba will not become anyone's emotional mop!

"Right…so that's why you spent months decorating this room, perfecting every minuscule detail just to…"

"Alright, alright I get it… so I like Anzu."

My mind snorted at me…I didn't even know minds could snort… "Right, keep telling yourself that…"

She looked beautiful; even I had to admit that.

Her eyes widened in surprise darting energetically from star to star in an odd dance-like pattern, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her face gently freckled by the soft light- she looked stunning.

She was stunning! She was…looking at me…er..."Say somehing!" my mind screamed " Somehow I don't think the motionless-polelook is a good look to work on now! Say

something!" Sometimes I wish I could listen to myself...

* * *

**Neutral POV**

"What?"

"Nothing!" Seto answered rather gruffly

"It is so beautiful!"

"As much as I would love to stay here and listen to you sing my praises" his voice dripped sarcasm "I would, instead, encourage you to walk a little further"

Seto mentally smacked himself for sounding so infuriating- he knew he did because Anzu had puffed her cheeks in indignation and was currently resembling a blowfish- a very

attractive blowfish, but a blowfish nonetheless.

"You could be a little nicer you know. After all, I seem to recall it was you who desired my presence here tonight…" she said turning around and starting to walk.

"Hn"

He followed suit, walking stiffly then he was stopped by a tiny gasp. Anzu turned around and he could see her beautiful eyes glimmering stronger than before. A small tear escaped and

trailed a silver scar down her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to all my reviewers (in no particular order): Yai Kuu, Spirit of Innocence, IluvsBakura, googlebear, ****moonprincess135531****Tea/Anzufan,** **Simply Alex, Angels-do-exist, Nightfall2525, Ark Angel H F B, musafa,** **Kanbi.Desu,** **Jean-Luc Lover, mayberry63, PriscillaGirl, Crystal Inferno, Ellie3005, jess, heather, bubbles05, FallinAngel25,** and **white artemis.** ** Thank you very much minna-sam for your kindness and support :D  
**


	6. Twinkle

Disclaimer: Yugioh own I do not, nor profit off it, indeed. Understand you must!

* * *

**Starlight

* * *

**

Anzu stood transfixed by the sight: the stars glimmered impishly reflected by the glass floor she was currently standing upon. Seto extended his hand in an unspoken offer. Grasping his fingers lightly they began moving to the faint strains reverberating through the room. Questions swam through Anzu's head, none of which seemed to have a reasonable or plausible answer. Seto's hand rested lightly on her back, his other holding onto her own hand. She could feel his every move echo in her ones. His breath, low and steady, grazed lightly the top of her head indicating the flow of the rhythm.

They spun lightly, lost in their artificial heaven. One, and two, and three..One, and two, and three…

His hands were warm, and she found herself leaning further into him, absent-mindedly. She jerked back slightly. Seto's eyes questioned her, but she couldn't answer what she, herself, did not know.

"Why?" the question slipped before Anzu even realised she was thinking it.

"Because I knew you'd like it." he answered simply

She blushed delicately.

"How…?"

He chose to simply smirk her question away, an amused glimmer in his eyes.

They stopped. Anzu found the sudden absence of his rhythm more irritating than she would have liked to admit…or was that the absence of his hands on her…?

Blushing even more profusely she shook her head.

"This has been so beautiful…"

"But…"

She snapped her head back to him.

"But?"

"There is always a 'but' clause when sentences start with compliments of this nature"

"Or one expressing gratitude…" she added. "Mine was the latter"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank you."

"You might have to save your thanks for later" he intoned cockily. "The night isn't over…"

She regarded him with wide eyes.

"Come" he offered his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"If you'll just follow you will find out much sooner than if you stand there asking silly questions."

She huffed. There just was no fathoming Seto Kaiba

* * *

A/N: It's been so long I know, so I do hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. I'll try and write more, or rather update more, soon. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Your reviews are all very precious to me. Thank you particularly to Spirit of Innocence and Neisha. Here's hoping you'll enjoy this! 


End file.
